


Wakening

by purplesheep22



Series: 2015高考作文题 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 2015高考作文, Beautiful morning, M/M, a little bit of angst, 丝瓜藤与肉豆须, 字数：2000+, 山东卷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>山东：丝瓜藤与肉豆须（顺其自然）</p><p>乡间有谚语，“丝瓜藤，肉豆须，分不清。”意思是丝瓜的藤蔓与肉豆的藤须一旦纠缠在一起，是很难分开的。<br/>有个小孩想分辨两者的不同，结果把自家庭院里丝瓜肉豆的那些纠结错综的茎叶都扯断了。<br/>父亲看了好笑，就说：“种它们是挑来吃的，不是用来分辨的呀！”你只要照顾他们长大，摘下瓜和豆来吃就好了”</p><p>要求：1、选准角度，确定立意；2、自拟题目；3、除诗歌外，文体不限；4、问题特征鲜明。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakening

 

       Q一睁眼，先看见便是James的胸膛。

 

       从里约到伦敦的直达班机昨天下午四点二十三在希思罗顺利落地，十六个小时的航程风平浪静。不仅如此，这次剿灭毒枭的任务整体来说顺风顺水，计划中的主要时间点在具体实施时几乎全部对应，007只在右臂外侧有几道划伤，甚至还带回了完整的瓦尔特。（通讯耳机依然丢了；即使Q支部近期再次提高了所制设备的坚韧度标准，专门配备的相机领带夹还是断成了两截。）

       他没什么可抱怨的。Bond向M汇报完任务情况，甚至一并上交了在飞机上完成的报告之后，就像过去的一年半中每一次完成任务后一样，到Q支部来交还设备（，或是通知他们又得重做某几件装置）。他朝Q露出那种笑容，那种带着点“终于到家”的安心，警戒的面具慢慢卸下后的疲惫，以及再一次将他的面貌、他肆意伸展的头发、他最喜欢的羊毛衫收进眼中，神色戏谑又温柔。

       于是Q也笑了，低头扶了扶眼镜。他提交下周部门会议将要讨论的季度预算，给周末轮班的小组布置任务，跟着James，一个月来第一次在七点半前离开了总部大楼。

       于是他们从Eve推荐的传统寿司店打包外卖，倚在Q公寓的沙发上，在饭团与秋刀鱼的之间聊起Q新招的某个解码天才和医疗处长的双胞胎女儿。

       于是他们在芥末和清酒之后接吻，笑着一同跌在床上，Q跨坐到对方身上，用嘴唇描画难得未添新伤的躯干，在几处星芒般的枪伤疤痕上，多停留了一会儿。

       于是Q再一次接纳他，像一年前他带着血流不止的腹部捅伤出现在客厅时一样，像新年夜他主动邀请对方过来喝酒一样，像今年所有James在伦敦的时候一样。

 

       然而Q醒来，正对着James的怀抱，又一次看见几无保留的直面他的胸膛，看见初生的胡茬，看见他在睡梦中皱起的眉头，他别过脸，轻轻地离开对方伸长搁在枕头上的左臂，戴上眼镜，光着脚走出卧室，试图驱散一周来挥之不去的不安。

       但他站在厨房里，盯着水壶上的红色电源指示灯，思绪又回到了一周前的午夜。

       其实也没什么，不过是007忘记在将舞会上“偶遇”的目标的情人纳入怀中前，关掉通讯罢了。Q当时还调笑了他一句，淡定从自己这边切断了连接。然而，他心底突然涌起的慌张，骗不了自己。

       这不是因为嫉妒。

       在Bond第一次约他出去时，Q就没抱成为对方唯一的幻想。在情报这个行当，孤军深入的特工，全身上下都是可利用的武器。自他们第一次上床这半年来，Bond在任务途中依然用他的魅力，闯进了不少难以突破的闭塞小圈子，在床第呢喃间套出了许多讳莫如深的隐情。他们都知道，耳鬓厮磨间诉说的并不总是衷心爱语，绚丽灯光下的华尔兹舞出的也可以是阴谋算计。

       这更像是电光火石间的顿悟。

       他们开始地太平淡自然，至少是干他们这一行的平淡。没有一方重伤入院，侥幸捡得性命后的突然表白；没有另一方被绑架，英雄救美后的恍然倾心；没有大张旗鼓的追求；没有瞻前顾后的婉拒。他们只是顺着一开始的好奇，抱着看似截然不同的人生小心地靠近；然后他大喇喇地在晚上九点给又一次错过晚饭的Q叫来外卖，他的电脑里则有了一个额外加密的文件夹，装着爆炸钢笔和阿斯顿•马丁的改装设计图。

       他执意继续进行六处宣告中止的任务，受伤后避开医务处，闯进他的公寓；而他在开灯见到那双熟悉的冰蓝色眼睛后坦然地放下枪，从电视柜里拿出急救箱，缝针的手平稳轻柔。

       他在新年夜飘雪时忽然起意，想问问才从利比亚回来的特工现在怎样。一通电话过去，出口的却是“部里圣诞节开派对还剩了不少啤酒”，而对方在二十分钟后出现在门口，就着冰凉的唇把他拉进一个吻中。

       这段爱情太自然：好奇、欣赏、关心、陪伴。如果不是上周六将近凌晨一点，褪去晚礼裙的女人与007的喘息一并从耳机里传来，Q差点忘记他们正站在英国光鲜舞台最阴暗的角落，把祖国与女皇放在首位，其余全都靠边站。他在最右侧的屏幕上调出很久前就查看过的双零特工平均服役时间，调出MI6总部受袭的次数统计，再一次翻出那份报告，目光停留在被海水浸得血红的裙摆。

       他突然意识到，他想象不出James与他的未来。

 

       东方已现出鱼肚白，电水壶在沸腾之前发出了微弱的气音，Q回过神来，忙按掉电源，掀开盖子。

       他盯着水雾叹了口气，扔掉茶包，端起马克杯，回卧室拿电脑。

       他无法保证James的安全，不管他再怎么改进交付给特工的设备，就算他对每一种可预计到的突发情况都预先制定好后备计划。外勤终归不比电脑代码，在二元码的世界外，没有具象的规则，唯一确定的，便是意外总会发生。错综复杂的人脉网，叛变的线人，隐藏在暗处的第三方，偏远地区断续的网络连接，设计图纸中刻意隐藏的地下室，腐败的政府官员……

       M优化了任务分配制度，医疗处有每一位双零特工的详细身体情况报表，Q支部在改组之后也更加高效，在后勤辅助上力求配合不同特工的个人风格。反对MI6的政界力量在M的操作和秘情局日渐高效的运行中逐渐弱了下去，而特工却依然在折损。

       即使他每周有三天只能在办公室的沙发上打几个小时的盹，James依然会受伤。

 

       他们昨晚没有拉上遮光帘，晨光朦胧地洒进来，让睫毛投下两小片阴影。Q那侧的床头柜上杂乱地堆着一些零件和电线，而笔记本电脑则放在James习惯睡的右侧和玻璃窗之间。

       Q依然光着脚，悄无声息地慢慢走过去，影子遮住了窗外的光线。刚伸出手，腕部便被紧紧抓住。而后四目相对。

       对方冰冷的蓝色眼睛在猛然清醒后恢复成一片温暖的湛蓝，立刻松开手上的力道，牵着他的手放到唇边，闭眼依次吻过指节。

       Q随着舌尖从指缝舔舐而过的触感而颤抖起来，不由得坐到床边：“James，我还得……”

       “不会有问题的，Q，不管是你的部门，还是我们。”

       他还想辩解什么，但James睁开眼，蔓延的笑纹在重新洒下的阳光中格外温暖：“别想那么多，来陪我再睡会儿。”

       于是他被拉回到床上，鼻尖对着年长男人的胸膛，越来越晃眼的晨光被对方挡在身后。

       “闭上眼睛。”

       他的左手被右手轻轻捏了捏，指根处的枪茧磨过手背。对方安稳的呼吸和心跳让他在一周的惶惶之后突然安下心来。

       他依然想象不出他们一年后会是怎样，但谁又说得清明天究竟会发生什么呢？

       他只需要守好此刻，准备好面对未来的决心就够了。

       他呼出一口气，闭上眼。

 

       这是伦敦难得的好天气。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始看到今年的高考题的时候，最有感觉的是上海的“坚硬与柔软”，立刻浮现在眼前的就是Bond跟Q有一段相对稳定的恋人关系后，Q越过Bond拿东西，而Bond警觉地抓住他的手，在认出来人后轻轻放开的画面。本来想用Bond的角度写的。然而，我的人生观除了懒，还有顺其自然……[自暴自弃地摊手]   
> 如果有觉得不符合人物形象的地方，拜托一定告诉我。[鞠躬]


End file.
